


Ryan the Fake Death Guy

by rainebous



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Ryans a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainebous/pseuds/rainebous
Summary: The Prompt:Person A is dying, presumably out of the gaping hole in their side. Instead of calling for help, they call person B carrying on a normal conversation and mentioning how much they love them before time runs out.





	

Ryan knew he was going to die, with the gaping hole in his side and all. He knew he shouldn’t have left his gun, or even his butterfly knives at home, hell he shouldn’t have left home at all this early in the morning. Why was he so stupid? He just wanted to buy some roses for Ray as it was their fifth year anniversary. 

_Of course I had to get stabbed today of all days_ , Ryan thought to himself. _Right in the stomach._

Ryan was just staring at the sky trying not to scream at the pain when his phone started ringing. Looking at the ground next to him where his phone lay, he saw who was calling him.

“Hello, my rose. I didn’t expect you to awake for a few more hours.”

“I woke up because you weren’t here.” Ryan could hear the sleepiness still in Ray’s voice.

“I’m so sorry my rose, I just went out to get something. I fully expected to be home by the time you woke up.” He hoped Ray couldn’t hear the sadness in his voice.

“Then why aren’t you home already? What happened Rye?”

_Damn you_. “Here’s the thing… I don’t think I’ll ever be home.”

“What are you talking about Rye, what did you do?” Ray was sounding panicked now, he was scared.

“I love you so much my rose, happy anniversary. I hope you get over me quickly, do not mourn over me as I am not worth your sadness.” 

_Oh_. Ray thought, _now I understand._ He snorted, shaking his head. “Damn it Rye, don’t be dramatic, you know you’re immortal. Get your ass back home and let me sleep.”

Ryan jaw fell as he held his hand to his chest. “How dare you! I got stabbed and am bleeding out all over the sidewalk thank you very much.” 

With Ryan laughing at the end of his sentence Ray knew he wasn’t serious. “You’ll be fine in like ten minutes you big baby”

 

\--

 

“When I got into this life I thought my theatre background would go to waste, I’m glad it isn’t fully dead.” Ryan smiled to himself as he started walking home.

“Jesus Christ Ryan, stop”


End file.
